Adventures of online gaming
by peetahpan
Summary: Alex, Demi and harper are best friends. Alex and demi play an online game together as much as possible and the both are in love with eachother, what happens when harper confesses her feelings for demi and joins the world of online gaming?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:dont own anything but zee story thing you know what I mean.

**Hi! This is my first story! I am so excited to see how mamy of you like it!**

"Alex! Dinner's ready!" Theresa, Alexs mother yells up the spiral staircase. Alex, lost in the world of online gaming mutes the offline world, something that irritates her mother. "Justin go get your sister." Their mother ordered. Justin sighs as he heads up to his little sisters room. He knocks twice. "Alex!, I'm coming in!" Justin learned the hard way to not enter her room unannounced. Justin opens the door to find his sister seated infront of the desktop computer concentrated on the lights and flashes on the screen infront of her. Justin walks over to her and pulls the earbuds out of her ears, Alexs reflexes are too quick and she punches him in the groin. "Justin!" She says angerly as he falls to the floor holding inbetween his legs. "Sorry dems I have to go, text me!" She says into the microphone. She shuts off her computer before demi could say anything. "That was your own fault" she shakes her head and walks dow the stairs to the dinner table. "Oh, food!" She exclaimed as her brother followed behind her limping.

DEMI:

"Sorry dems I have to go, text me!" I groan. "Alex!" I say but she already logged off. "Your girlfriend log off already?" Nick says from my bed I juml and gasp. "NICK!, when did you get here?, you scared me!" He laughs. "How long have you been here?" I ask laying next to him on my bed. "Just a few minutes, how long do you play that infernal game a day!?" I shrug at his question. "Just whenever Alex plays." "So when are you going to ask her out?" He smirks as I blush. "Why would I do that?!" I fumble around with my phone avoiding eye contact. "Oh come on!, it's so obvious you like her!" I sigh. "That doesnt mean she feels the same way..." I could feel him rolling his eyes. "I bet she does!" I shake my head. "It's hard to talk to her...harper is always around her!" I complain. "The chance will come demi!, you just have to wait." I look over to my clock "9:30" it reads. "It's getting late nicky, you gonna stay the night?" He thinks for a second. "Hmm...it depends..." he trails off. "On what?" He smirks running his hand accross my cheek. "If you..." my cheeks get read at the naughty thoughts that come across my mind. "Do my homework!" He exclaims raisng his folder and pencil. "Do your own damn homework hoe!" I yell followed by me kicking him off my bed. He raises his arms in defense. "Alright alright, ill see you tommorow at school mmkay?" I nod. "Bye!" I yell. Tommorow I get to see alex...we have theater and lunch together I am so excited. I lay in my bed not bothering to change my clothes. Dreams of alex fill my head as I fall asleep.

ALEX:

The irritating buzz coming from my alarm slowly wakes me. I sit up and slam my fist onto the damn thing. I stretch and get up have to look sexy for demi today. School...the worst place known to man.I jump down the stairs excited to see how the day looks, dark and cloudy my favourite! I grab my mini cruiser and head out the door. I start cruising to school and I check my watch "6:30" it read. "6:30!? Justin..." I growl. I continue until I reach school. I text demi to meat me at the front of the school knowing her shes probably here already. I head to my locker and dump my board into it slamming it shut. I hear the sound of shoes hitting the tiled floor and turn around as demi jumps into my arms. I hug her immediately inhaling her perfume. "Alex!" She squeels happily. "Demi!" I say less enthusiastically. "Why are you here so early?" She asks. I tell her that justin messed with my stupid alarm clock. She giggles, the cuttest sound ever, music ti my ears. We walk around the school and after a while of silence "not to be mean...but...its nice not having harper around." I laugh "not to be mean...but I agree." We laugh a bit. "Speal of the devil, here she comes" Demi says. "Hey there. " she greets us. "Hi." I say. Demi just waves. "Um...I was wondering...could I talk to you in private?" Harper asks demi. She nods I could easily tell she wasnt comfortable. "Be back." She smiles at me and follows harper. I nod smiling back.

DEMI:

I nod at harper and look back at Alex. "Be back." I smile at her and she nods returning the smile. Harper leads me to the girls bathroom where she turns around and looks me in the eyes. "So..." I trail off. "Demi...I like you!" She blurts out and I stand there...frozen like a statue. "Um...I...I..." I try saying something but I cant speak. I look away as a beat of sweat rolls down the back of my neck. "Say something..." she says sadly. "Sorry..." I say walking out of the bathroom back to alex. "Hey you okay?" She asks, I look at her to see concern written all over her face. I nod. "So...harper confessed to me that she has a crush on me..." I say and as I finish my sentence Alex is on the floor laughing. Slowly I start laughing with her also. "Really?" I nod.

**Im sorry for if something went wrong! I did this on my phone and copied and pasted everything due to the fact that I have no computer Dx hooe you enjoyed it ill update once I get a few reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated but I got grounded for a while and then I had a major writers block I'm really sorry it's a short chapter I tried to write this as fast as possible once the idea popped into my mind. In this chapter we do get to read from Harpers point of view yay! If I have anything wrong please tell me. Hope you enjoy this short crappy chapter.**

Once school was over Alex and Demi decided to head to the yogurt shop for a much needed cool dessert. "Why does it have to be so damn hot!?" Alex groaned. "On the bright side schools almost over!" Demi tried cheering up the pessimistic Alex. "You're right!, I can't wait for the end to come!" She said excitedly. The duo entered the yogurts shop and as usual Alex went to pick a table and demi ordered and paid. Once Demi had ordered and paid she headed back to their table. "So has Harper bothered you these days?" Alex asks starting a conversation. Demi shakes her head. "No, I haven't seen her for a week." She replies. "Weird...hope she's okay." Alex shuts up the second their yogurt reaches the table, she basically swallows the whole thing unlike Demi who actually tastes the yogurt. "So Alex, what was your world of warcraft username again?, Madison thought it'd be funny to delete my friends." Demi lied. "Pussydestroyer69." Alex answers too concentrated on licking her cup clean. Demi bursts into laughter at the childish username. Alex has been playing world of warcraft since she was 11 and she thought it was a suitable name 5 years ago. "Shut up I was 11." She mumbled walking out of the shop with Demi. They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Little had they known that Harper was sitting in the shop near them able to hear their conversation. "Bye Pussydestroyer!" Demi waved as they parted ways. "Aw fuck you!" Alex replied walking home.

Harper:

Who do they think they are!? Talking about me behind my back! I have to split them up before it's too late, they may be oblivious to it but I know exactly what's going on and I have to stop it as quickly as possible. I laugh as I write down likes and hates for Demi. After an hour of writing and thinking I log onto my world of warcraft that I have been working on for a week and decide to friend Alex. Hah, what a childish name. I wait for about an hour until I see that she has accepted. I snicker at my devious plan and head to bed. They won't win, I won't let them win. I will destroy Alex and have Demi all to myself. I smile as I dream of my plan and being with Demi oh what sweet dreams I have. The next day I'm awoken by an annoying but coming from my clock. I slam my fist onto the snooze button and stand up. Today I decided to go to school in a marker dress, a replica of the old one I had made when Juliet was here, this time I glued the markers to a blue dress, even though the glue was a bit shity they still stuck onto the dress.

Alex:

I walk around the school with Demi looking for harper. "Are you sure it was her?" I nod furiously. " It could've been a different finkle!" Demi tries to reason with me but I know it was her I know it! You see, last night around an hour after I got home I got this random request from a "fruityfinkle89" and I know it's harper! I know that Demi doesn't want to believe it so we're going to Harper to see what's going on. I turn the corner quickly and run into a rainbow falling straight on my ass. All I see when I open my eyes are markers all over the floor and a very angry Harper. We both stand at the same time and I could tell she was pissed. "H-harper look I didn't mean-" I was cut off with a slap from her. "Look where you're going you careless rat you see what you did!?" She huffed angerly and left a dumbfounded Alex and an equally shocked Demi. "Careless..." Alex started. "Rat..." Demi finished both of them staring at the markers. "Ladies! , get to class!" Shouted an overly grumpy secretary. The shout caused them to be snapped out of their shocked state and they ran to their first class realizing that they only had a minuet left until school started.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm completeley lost on on what to do, i'm not going to delete this story because I hate when authors do that, I guess i'm going to leave it like this unless I get some new ideas, but I am starting a new story hopefully I can do better on that one, I'm not sure if i'll be updating any time soon but it doesn't seem like the demena tag is even active these days. Hopefully my contribution does incourage people to begin writing or reading again. The ship may have sank but I will keep it's memory alive. Thanks you guys.


End file.
